SM64: Expand Dong Country
SM64: Expand Dong Country is the 16th episode of Season 2018 and the 67th video uploaded by OnyxKing67. Sypnosis King K. Rool has stolen the entire banana hoard so Donkey and Diddy Kong team up with Mario to get them back! Plot Donkey Kong is in his house with his pile of bananas when he notices that Mario is in his pile. Donkey Kong then throws and beats Mario, but soon afterward Diddy Kong tells Donkey Kong that his pile of bananas was stolen by King K. Rool. He then comes back and sees the missing pile and a letter from King K. Roll saying, "We stole all your bananas LOL,-K. Rool". Mario then says that he'll help him and Diddy Kong get the bananas back. So they soon set off, a little while later they come across some of K. Rool's minions. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong soon start fighting but Mario stands there scared. Soon a minion gets to Mario and Mario has the minion killed by showing an old SMG4 channel art photo with Waluigi in it, which makes the minion snap its neck. Another minion then tries to get away but Donkey Kong manages to fire a gun and knock him down, the minion soon says, "I just s%$& my pants"! Before getting beaten by Donkey Kong. They then come to a mine and Mario says they should ride the mine cart but the two Kong's get flashbacks from their own minecart rides. So they run out and Mario takes the cart but soon faces obstacles and soon the cart flew out of the mine and next to Donkey Kong's cousin Funky Kong. Mario soon talks with him and tries out some glasses that Funky Kong made, but then he sees Donkey and Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong tells Funky Kong about their situation so he lends them a barrel (which was actually a cannon) to help catch up to King K. Rool. When they get to the ship Mario knocks down K. Rool and say's, "That was easy", and the credits roll. Just Kidding! K. Rool then flings Mario off and he says he's the ruler of the Kremlin Kampaign of Kruelty. (Which ends up being KKK for short and KKK also stands for Ku Klux Klan) Donkey Kong Diddy Kong and Mario gasp in horror as they see the 3 K's. And K. Rool notices it and facepalms and Mario says, "That's racist!" So K. Rool then decides to work on the acronym after he kills the three. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong soon fight but Mario just sits there watching them fight, Diddy Kong soon tells Mario to help and he does by throwing his bag of popcorn at King K. Rool (which also knocked off his crown) before he can kill Donkey Kong. Then Donkey Kong knocks K. Rool out and defeats him. And they get their piles of Banana's back. And with K. Rool's crown as his prize, Mario returns to his home where Luigi was eating some of his spaghetti. Characters * Mario * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Kremlings * Kiddy Kong * Swoop * Funky Kong * King K. Rool * Luigi Trivia * OnyxKing originally wanted to King K. Rool to throw his crown at Diddy in the scene where he tried to attack him from behind but due to an error with "Stop Motion Helper V2" he had instead to do a "Belly Flop". Video SM64 Expand Dong Country Category:Bloopers Category:Bloopers made in 2018 Category:Season 2018 Category:SM64 Bloopers episodes